Veronica x Kiran : Become my Summoner
by thatguyftw
Summary: Veronica always loses, she's always alone, but that will soon change


Princess Veronica had just suffered yet another defeat by the Askran royal siblings. They got everything. The best heros, they had each other, they even got the summoner!

It's not fair! Those two get everything. Why does she have to be so lonely when they have all those people. They have each other, and she was alone. She looked over to the Askrans just to see them celebrating.

Their summoner puts the siblings over his shouders and began spinning them around. The smiles on their faces reminded her of her and her brother.

Was he like a brother to them? No! It's not fair! She wanted someone to hold her like that, to tell her she's doing a good job, and to pat her head like Kiran sometimes does to the siblings.

She wanted HIM. She wanted him to hold her like that, to tell her she's doing a good job, and to pat her on the head once in a while.

She had been meaning to save this for when the Order of Heroes summoned a powerful hero that they themselves could not beat, but now she has decided to use it now.

On one of her more recent conquests, she came across a powerful relic. Unmei no tsume, the Claw of Fate. It has the ability to turn anyone not from the world it is in into an orb in order to send them back, but if she turn Kiran into an orb, she can then summon him herself and force him into a contract.

"Xander, bring me it." She called to her personal hero. He was always with her.

"You've decided who you want, Princess Veronica?" He asked curiosity all but dripping from his voice.

"Yes, I will take the most powerful hero they have summoned." She said taking the relic from him and positioning it to fire.

Xander looked towards the Askrans but could not figure out who she spoke of. He watched as Kiran put the two siblings down and pat their heads before turning his attention to the Emblians.

"P-princess, may I ask who it is?" He questioned from up on his horse. She looked angry, like something she saw from the other side infuriated her.

"Him." Was the only word she said as the claw fired. It flew towards the siblings, but they were quickly pushed out of the way by Kiran. The claw connected with his chest, and when it did, a bright light engulfed the battlefield.

When Alphonse and Sharena looked to where Kiran once stood, they were shocked to see he was gone, and in his place, lay a claw connected to a wire, and inside the claws grasp, was a silver orb.

Alphonse immediately attempted to strike at the string, as he quickly put together that the person inside the orb was Kiran. Unfortunately, the claw retracted before he could sever it.

When it returned to Veronica, she immediately took her leave. Xander stood in shock, how long had she planned on taking their summoner? How did she know it would work? Did she also acquire Breidablik?

Quickly he scooped Veronica onto his horse and retreated back to Embla. By now all of the Askrans and heros helping them all knew what had just transpired.

Within hours they had returned home safely, as the Askrans were held off at the border. Veronica happily smiled at the orb in her hands. She had done it. She had taken their precious summoner from them, the one they tried their hardest to protect. She spun in a circle holding it closely to her chest. That was when a voice spoke in her head.

"Take it to the summoning room, and pour your blood onto it." Instantly Veronica felt compelled to do so. She stopped spinning and giggling. Xander began to lightly sweat. It was unnerving how she could change emotions on the flip of a dime.

"Xander, make sure no one bothers me, I'm going to go meet my new toy." The look in her eyes were dark. Xander shivered slightly and bowed.

"Yes Princess, I will make sure you shall not be disturbed." With that she left for the summoning room.

Upon entering she closed the door and placed the orb in the center of the room. Quickly she took a knife and cut the inside of her hand. Squeezing, a few drops of blood landed on the orb, and the silver orb twisted black, strings of crimson flowed through the orb, all intersecting in the center.

"Hear my voice and heed my call, Summoner. You stand here, a stranger to me. Now, you are mine!" She stood back as a red light filled the room.

~Kiran~

He sat there, seemingly floating. Is this what it's like to die. His thoughts echoed around him, while any verbal attempts were quickly swallowed by the darkness. As he sat there he looked back on his life, it was an amazing one, and he wouldn't have changed anything. His only regret was not seeing his sister again.

As hard as he tried, he could not remember what she looked like. So he floated, until he spotted a red light. He looked to it and began to try and make his way towards it.

"Hear my voice and heed my call, Summoner." That sounded very familiar, but he couldn't but his finger on it. As he desperately made his way towards the bright red light, he began to feel grasping hands climb up his leg.

"You stand here, a stranger to me." The graping hands now reached his chest, his robe began to feel wet, and panic filled his mind.

"Now you are mine!" Kiran reached the light as the hands clawed at his head, seemingly trying to drag him into the dark abyss.

~Veronica~

As the light dimmed down, she looked to see Kiran collapsed on the floor. His heavy panting moved his sholders up and down. He slowly looked up, his once grey eyes now shown a vibrant red. Upon seeing Veronica, he calmed down dramatically. She slowly walked up to him and placed a cold hand on his face. Without hesitation, he seemed to nuzzle into her hand for comfort. Her smile returned at seeing the proud summoner seemingly putty in her hands.

"The blood bond is complete. Your blood coarces through his body, making him of Emblian royal blood. He is yours to play with." The voice said before once again disappearing.

Kiran, the mighty Askrian summoner, was now under her control. No one could change that fact.

"Kiran, who am I to you?" His eyes seemed to glaze over as their own crimson orbs locked themselves in each others gaze.

"Who... y-you... are?" The process of forming words was written all over his face.

Her smiled softened. She could sculpt him into the perfect toy, she would never be alone again.

"I am Veronica, your younger sister." Kiran said the words a few times as he became used to it. Smiling, he looked back at her.

"Y-yeah, my... Sister." Veronica began to glow with happiness. She watched as his hand came up to her head, and patted it. Her eyes widened. He... he just... pat her head. Her smile widened a lot as she hugged him close. She was never letting him go.

~2 Weeks Later~

Alphonse stared in disbelief, as he lay on the ground, he stared at the figure above him. They seemed familiar, but it couldn't be Kiran.

The robe he wore was black instead of white. His once kind smile, now gleamed with vengeance. His eyes, which at one time, glowed a vibrant green, ripped through him with a violent crimson. What did she do to him?

"Kiran, that's enough." Immediately, his face returned to a nuetral state, before brightening up upon looking at Veronica. He quickly made hus way towards her before enveloping her in a hug.

"Good job Veronica! I never doubted you'd win this battle!" She smiled and looked at Alphonse. Kiran sat down and Veronica sat down on his lap. Alphonse sat mere feet away from them, shocked.

Kiran leaned his head on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica turned her attention to Alphonse.

"How does it feel? Everyone has left you. Your alone, like i was for so many... YEARS! And now, your precious summoner...

IS MINE


End file.
